Senator Armstrong
I'm using war as a business to get elected...so I can end war as a business! In my new America, people will die and kill for what they BELIEVE! Not for money. Not for oil! Not for what they're told is right. Every man will be free to fight his own wars! Senator Armstrong is the primary antagonist of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and a wrestler for VGCW. Originally making his debut in EDBW, he graduated to the Main Roster upon orders of the current General Manager, Gary Oak. Armstrong is the leader of The Sons of The Patriots, who are the main antagonists of Season 13. In Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Steven Armstrong was born and raised in Texas, playing College Football for some cushy ivy league school the University of Texas before joining the Navy due to a desire to serve his country. Later moving to Colorado, he ran for, and succeeded, in running for Senator, later being considered a shoo-in for the 2020 Presidential Campaign. However, what people didn't know was that Armstrong was also the benefactor, and de-facto CEO, of World Marshal Inc., the largest Private Miltary Company in the world, using his presidential campaign as a facade in an attempt to rebuild America's status as a global superpower after the recession. He also happens to be near-invincible due to the power of Nanomachines, son. In VGCW 'Season 10: The Unenlightened Masses' Senator Armstrong made his debut on March 10th, 2015, emerging from a limo alongside Miles Edgeworth, Illidan Stormrage, and the new General Manager, Gary Oak. He is introduced as Gary Oak's business and financial advisor, snubbing Illidan in the process. He was kept out of matches after he first showed up, acting as Gary's enforcer and muscle instead. On April 21st however, Armstrong would be forced to take action; Gary Oak called Illidan out to assault the VGCW Champion Scorpion for threatening the GM. Instead of following his order, Illidan instead lived up to his namesake of and betrayed Gary, delivering a Ready Check in the middle of the ring. Armstrong immediately came to the ring from his limo and stared down the Lord of Outland, setting up his debut match at the Challenge Tower PPV. At the Challenge Tower, Gary demanded Armstrong put Illidan in his place, and Armstrong promised to do so in under five minutes. As the two met in the ring, the pair accused each other for being the GM's lap dog. Illidan taunted him for being nothing more than a desk pusher, questioning if someone like Armstrong could defeat him. He discovered this the hard way, as he soon learnt that, not only was Armstrong very strong in his own right, he was powered by nanomachines,'' son''; as the match went on, Illidan could simply not keep up with Armstrong, and as Illidan began to look vulnerable, Armstrong set up an Uppercut + Penalty Kick Combo and punted Illidan straight in the chest. He pinned Illidan in six minutes and half, close to his five-minute promise, and leaving both Illidan and the VGCW Universe in a stunned silence, learning the hard way that you don't fuck with this Senator. The very next show would end with Armstrong making a speech, congratulating the new VGCW Champion Nappa on his victory over Scorpion, proclaiming that he did the right thing in taking advantage of Scorpion's beating at the hands of Solid Snake in the match prior to Nappa's cash-in. His grandstanding however was interrupted by an enraged Illidan, who appeared out of nowhere and the pair brawled in the middle of the ring, and ended with Illidan knocking the Senator out, and proclaiming their feud was not over. And so, a rematch was booked for End Game X, but it wouldn't be any type of Match. It would be the most brutal of match types, where wrestlers are broken and legends are made; a 30-Minute Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Iron Man Match. One week before their rematch, Armstrong proclaimed that he would send him running, and that no one would dare to stand up to him or Gary Oak's new VGCW. But as expected, interrupted and declared himself Prepared this time around. It was then that Armstrong asked Illidan to do something for him; he wanted him to hit him, and when Illidan refused to strike him, Armstrong cheap-shotted him and left him lying in the wing, telling him that he should never turn his back on his enemy, especially when that enemy is him. The stage was set for their second encounter, and Armstrong was determined to send a message by obliterating Illidan Stormrage. However, Illidan was more than Prepared this time, and managed to combat Armstrong head-on, keeping control early on to score first blood. Armstrong realised he was in trouble, and decided to kick things up a notch, taking the score in his favour to 5-2. But Illidan would simply not go down, and pulled it back to 7-8 with only a minute left on the clock. Completely enraged at this point by being proved wrong, Armstrong tore to shreds in the final minute, with the same Uppercut + Penalty Kick Combo that struck Illidan down the first time being enough to turn the tide in Armstrong's favour, taking the match 9-8 with only 3 seconds to spare. With struck down once more, there appears to be no one who can stand up to the power of the Senate and the GM. Season 11: The Judgement Call Season 12: Follow Your Wrath Season 13: MAKE VGCW GREAT AGAIN! Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Don't Fuck With This Senator!.gif 200% Mad.jpg Gb4fvJE.png